


Jail Break

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU from Season 1, Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trapped <i>and</i> in jail,” Rodney teased.  “Nice going, Sheppard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #168 "trapped"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

“Sheppard!” Rodney called, moving from the kitchen to the living room. “Come and make this stove work! Damn Ancient thing, never works for _me_ , no, it only rolls over for— What are you doing?”

John sat in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by the four wooden chairs that were usually around the dining table. “I’m trapped,” he said, then frowned. “Or in jail. Ada wasn’t real clear on that.”

“Where’s—?” Rodney began, just as their two-year-old daughter raced from behind the couch to throw herself at his legs. “Oh. Also, _ow_.”

She didn’t seem to hear that. “Daddy, Daddy, you gotta help! Daddy’s trapped! Inna jail!”

“Trapped _and_ in jail,” Rodney teased. “Nice going, Sheppard.”

“Daddy,” said Ada, in that annoyed tone of voice that only toddlers seemed to have. “You gotta play right. _Daddy’s_ playin’ right and you gotta, too!”

Somehow, when Ada had learned to talk, she ended up calling them both ‘daddy’ but somehow, they— and Teyla and Ronon— always knew exactly which of them she meant.

Rodney crouched to be at her eye level. “Sorry, Baby. What are we playing?”

“Mission!” Ada said, happily. “Daddy’s bein’ Daddy. I’m bein’ Auntie Teyla, and Lottie is bein’ Uncle Ronon.”

Lottie was Ada’s rag doll, the Athosian equivalent of a galaxy-wide concept, made for her by Teyla’s friend Charin.

“Okay,” said Rodney. “And who am I going to be?”

“You be you, silly,” Ada giggled. “You gotta be smart and rescue Daddy.”

“So we’re playing a realistic scenario?” said Rodney, and John made a rude gesture at him where their daughter couldn’t see. “And what did Daddy do that got him locked up?”

Ada leaned closer, like it was a secret. “He’s got funny hair.”

“Hey!” John protested, but Rodney grinned.

“Yes, he does.” He looked around the room, then picked up a book and held it like it was his life-signs detector. “There’s one life-sign, two meters ahead of us, Ada— sorry, _Teyla_. It must be the major.”

Ada stood up straighter. “Yup, it’s him. The jail is all locked up, with a dig’al lock. So you gotta open it, Dr. Daddy.”

_Dig’al?_ Rodney mouthed.

“I think she means ‘digital’,” said John.

“Ah,” said Rodney. “Okay, I can do that. And what about you, Ada— Teyla?”

His daughter held out two wooden spoons. “I’m gonna defeat the bad guys!”

“Of course you are. This is your bad influence, Sheppard.”

“Daddy,” Ada protested. “He can’t hear you, he’s in _jail_.”

“Right, of course, what was I thinking?” 

Rodney stood again, then plopped onto one of the chairs surrounding John. Ada whirled around the room, slashing her spoons at thin air in what was actually a fairly decent two-year-old’s imitation of Athosian stick-fighting. Rodney turned the book sideways, to take the part of his tablet computer, and poked at it.

“You missed a line of code there,” said John, sticking a finger through the chairs to point at the book. “It’ll never compile that way.”

“You are such a dork,” Rodney muttered.

“Daddy!” yelled Ada. “I ‘feated all the bad guys! Didn’t you save Daddy yet?”

“Not yet, Baby.”

“Quick, quick!” she yelled. Ada leaned, hard, against one of the chairs, shoving it half an inch closer to John. “The walls’re closing!”

“We’ve got plenty of time,” said Rodney, but he kept pretending to type. “Your daddy is kind of scrawny.”

“Rodney,” John protested, but he was laughing.

“Done!” Rodney yelled. He got up from the chair, and pulled it out of the way, then reached into the ‘jail’ to take John’s hand and pull him out.

“My hero,” John breathed, grinning. “I’ll have to find a way to reward you, _Dr. McKay_.”

“Oh, that is cheating,” muttered Rodney, but he was more than willing when John pulled him in for a kiss.

“Ew!” said Ada. “Daddies!”

John scooped her up. “Thanks for the rescue,” he said. “Now, let’s go help Daddy with dinner.”

“Okay,” she agreed, as John set her down again. 

She raced off for the kitchen, and John tugged Rodney close for another kiss. “Hey,” he said, softly. “I wasn’t totally kidding, okay? About… you know.”

“I know,” said Rodney, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
